Jeff Letrotski
Jeff Letrotski ou Richard (the) Hoovenheart, é um pônei terrestre que a aparace nos episódios Belas Pústulas, Modos Simples, Algum Pônei para Cuidar de Mim, Trocas! e Slice of Life, vestido de forma diferente em cada. Seus nomes não são mencionados na série, mas eles são usados no jogo móvel da Gameloft. Desenvolvimento e design Jeff Letrotski é um dos quarto pôneis baseados nos personagens de The Big Lebowski: ele mesmo, baseado e depois nomeado Jeff "The Dude" Lebowski, Walter, baseado e depois nomeado Walter Sobchak, Jesús Pezuña, baseado e depois nomeado Jesus Quintana e outro pônei terrestre, baseado em Theodore Donald "Donny" Kerabatsos. Representação na série 2ª temporada Jeff Letrotski aparece ao lado de Walter e de outro pônei terrestre no começo de Belas Pústulas. No boliche de Ponyville, ele desvia da bola de Scootaloo enquanto essa atravessa o prédio. 4ª temporada Jeff Letrotski, como Richard (the) Hoovenheart, aparece ao lado de uma potra no começo de''' Modos Simples''' quando a Prefeita Mare anuncia o cerimônialista para o Festival de Aniversário de Ponyville. Ele depois aparece, com sua bela marca visível, ao lado de outro pônei terreste no final de Algum Pônei para Cuidar de Mim. Aqui, ele dança e comemora com outros pôneis a estrega de tortas de Applejack e Apple Bloom. Jeff Letrotski aparece novamente em Trocas! como o vendedor da carroça de comida na Feira de Trocas de Rainbow Falls. Aqui, seu estilo de crina é levemente diferente das aparições anteriores e sua bela marca é uma fritadeira de alumínio. 5ª temporada Em Slice of Life, Jeff Letrotski aparece com Walter e "Theodore Donald "Donny" Kerabatsos" na ala do boliche de Ponyville. Em um papel falado, ele concorda em adaptar um terno para Dr. Hooves se ele se juntar à sua equipe no campeonato de boliche. Nos créditos do episódio, ele é referido como "Lebowski Pony". Outras representações A página do Facebook de My Little Pony da Hasbro se refere o Jeff Letrotski pelo nome em 13 de junho de 2015. IDW comics Jeff Letrotski aparece nas capas e nas páginas 6, 17 e 21 de My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Edição nº 30 e nas páginas 6 e 20 de My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic edição # 31. My Little Pony (jogo móvel) thumb|Jeff no jogo móvel da Gameloft. No jogo móvel da Gameloft, duas versões dele são personagens jogáveis, semelhante à Daring Do / A.K. Yearling e DJ Pon-3. A versão dele presente desde os primeiros previews tem os nomes Jeff Letrotski e Jeff Letroski (depois de uma atualização) ou Jeff "The Dude" Letrotski (antes de uma atualização), com um estilo de crina e cuite mark diferente do que em Algum Pônei pra Cuidar de Mim e/ou em Trocas! e/ou em Slice of Life, a mesma roupa como em Ponyville Days e em Belas Pústulas e em parte em mercadoria, e a descrição "Este pônei descontraído ama a tigela e lounge ao redor. A versão de Jeff Letrotski presente desde as respectivas atualizações de 25 de março de 2014 e 3 de Abril de 2014 para as versões iOS e Android do jogo tem os nomes Richard (the) Hoovenheart e Richard the Hoovenheart, o mesmo estilo de crina como em Algum Pônei pra Cuidar de Mim, em Trocas! e em Slice of Life, a mesma roupa como em Modos Simples, e a descrição "virtuoso e nobre, Richard (the) Hoovenheart faz tudo o que pode fazer jus ao seu nome!" Jesús Pezuña tem a descrição "Este pônei altamente competitivo ama jogar contra o seu rival Jeff Letrotski... e não gosta de perder." Versões diferentes Cutie Marks Jeff Letrotski cutie mark crop S4E17.png|Dois remos cruzados Jeff Letrotski cutie_mark crop S4E22.png|Fritadeira Jeff_Letroski%27s mobile game Cutie_Mark.png|Uma bola e pinos de boliche Mercadoria thumb Jeff Letrotski aparece na poster da 2ª temporada / set DVD embalagem / T-shirt iPhone /WeLoveFine.com, é mostrado em uma imagem de Belas Pústulas na parte de trás da carta Enterplay de negociação série 2 # 60 carta "The Three Strikes?", é nomeado "Letrotski" com um símbolo de marca registrada e dada a descrição "Letrotski permanece" no jogo de cartas colecionáveis Enterplay de expansão definido Absolute Discord # 73 cartão R dele, também aparece no anteriormente disponível "My Little Urban Achievers" T-shirt WeLoveFine, e também é mostrado no Acidfree. Galeria Referências en:Jeff Letrotski Categoria:Personagens masculinos Categoria:Pôneis Terrestres Categoria:Personagens de fundo Categoria:Designers de Moda